Duele Caminar The Darkward Fanfic Contest 18
by milu.93
Summary: The Darkward Fanfic Contest. 18 E&B. Hechos reales que me sucedieron en los primeros años de mi vida.


**The Darkward Fanfic Contest  
**

**Nombre del /res: Milu  
**

**Número de Palabras.: 4280  
**

**Advertencias. : Temas difíciles, muy cercanos a una realidad que me toco vivir durante los primeros años de mi vida. No para personas sensibles. +18.**

**Duele Caminar.**

**Siempre fue asi, las golpizas de mi padre James para algunos de mis hermanos o para mi no eran algo nuevo en nuestra vida, por eso mama se fue al momento de tenerme. Ya no soportaba esta vida y solo contaba con 19 años. Embarazada a los 13 de mi hermano mayor Jasper, a los 15 de Rosse y a los 18 finalmente me tuvo a mi Isabela Swan o Bella como prefiero que me llamen y se fue. Creo que papa la amaba, por eso a mi jamas me quizo, me culpa de ser la causa de que mama se fuera. **

**Despues de repetidas denuncias por maltrato infantil a mi madre no le quedo otra que hacerce cargo de los hijos a los que habia abandonado, pero fue en ese momento que decidio separarnos, mando a Rosse con una tia en la otra punta del pais y Jazz fue acogido en una institucion militar como aprendiz de cadete, yo era muy pequeña para enviarme tan lejos asi que me toco quedarme a su lado. Mama vivia en un pequeño departamento en un pueblo llamado Forks, dormía en la salita de estar sobre el sillón. **

**A mis seis años de edad sabia como cuidarme bastante bien sola, mis hermanos me habian enseñado bien. Desde que vivia con mama, era mas yo quien la cuidaba que ella a mi, ella un dia en el baño me conto que si no tomaba unas pastillas color rosa que hay en un frasquito blanco tendria otro bebe que sufriria los mismo que nosotros entonces no se podia olvidar de tomarlas nunca, una por dia siempre a la misma hora. **

**Con el paso del tiempo comence a ver que mi madre traia a la casa distintos hombres, que se quedaban a dormir con ella, cuando eso pasaba mi madre me mandaba al sotano a dormir. Al principio me daba miedo, pero después le agarre amor a ese pequeño espacio donde podia jugar y dejarme llevar por mi imaginación. Sin niños con los cuales compartir juegos, mis muñecas eran la unica compañía en mis momentos de soledad. En un momento llegue a creer que junto a mi madre nada malo me pasaria, no vendria papa borracho y me golpearia sin razon o se enojaria cuando hacia algo mal, tampoco le pegarian mas a mis hermanos, pero a 5 meses de estar con mama y contando ya con 7 años me di cuenta perdi un poco las esperanzas. **

**Volvia de la escuela y mama estaba durmiendo, me comi un sanguche con lechuga y luego fui al baño, comence a contar las pastillas cuando mama enojada me quito el frasco**

**-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo enana del demonio?-**

**-Es…tataba contando las pastillas...para ayudarte…-**

**-¿ Y quien te dijo que necesito tu ayuda?-**

**-Tu me lo pediste.-**

**-¡Mentira! ¡Perras mentiras!- Tomo mi brazo y llevandome a la cocina, tomo un trozo de jabon- ¡Abre la boca!- Llorando negue con la cabeza, no era la primera vez que me obligaban a comer jabon.-¡Que abras la boca te digo mierda!- Como no le hizo caso me piso el pie y apenas abri la boca para quejarme metio el jabon en mi boca. Me dieron arcadas, pero mi madre me golpio en la cara amenazante-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar!- Llorando y a fuerza del miedo que me daban la mirada de mi madre, termine comiendo el jabón que tenia en la boca. Cuando vio que logro lo que se proponia, se fue dejandome llorando en la cocina. **

**No paso mucho cuando comence a vomitar, no llegue al baño y cuando mi mama me vio, creo que le di lastima porque no me dijo nada. Solo me pidio que limpiara todo. Estuve todo el resto de la tarde enferma acostada en el sillon, me dolia el estomago, hoy en dia creo que fue el asco que me dio comer jabon y el estar llorando tanto tiempo. **

**Al otro dia, falte a la escuela y estuve gran parte del dia acostada, pero por la tarde cuando mi mama volvio del trabajo acompañe a mi mama a comprar algo para comer a la estacion de servicio cercana. Corri a ver la maquina de ositos de peluche, mama al poco se me acerco y me pregunto si me gustaria sacar uno, sonriente le respondi que si. Intento un rato sin lograrnos y se nos acerco un hombre**

**-¿Necesita ayuda?- Un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, vestido con ropa cubierta de manchas de grasa. Miraba intensamente a mi madre quien lo miraba con los ojos brillantes**

**-Eh…si…mi hija quiere un osito.- En eso me miro y sus ojos me miraron de manera que en ese momento no supe describir.**

**-Su niña es muy hermosa, permitame ayudarla.-**

**-Gracias.- Al primer intento obtuvo un pato amarillo con un sombrero de vaquro y me lo dio**

**-¿Tu papa nunca intento sacarte un osito de maquina?- Y en eso miro a mi madre, quien sonrio nerviosa**

**-No, soy separada, su padre ya no esta con nosotras.-**

**-¡Oh!-Tomando la mano de mi madre- Es algo interesante de saber…Edward Mansen y ¿usted bella señorita?-**

**-Renne Dwyer, un placer.- Continuaron charlando un buen rato, yo me sente en el cordon de la vereda, primero jugue con mi nuevo osito pero después me bajo mucho hambre**

**-Mami tengo hambre.- pero me sorprendio que fuera Edward el que respondio**

**-¡Espera niña! ¿no te das cuenta de que los mayores estamos hablando?- La mirada, su mirada me hizo recordar a la de mi padre. Fria, enojada, haciendome sentir nuevamente que soy una simple molestia. Me asusto, busque de sentarme de nuevo bien callada para no causar su enojo.**

**Al cabo de un rato, me bajo mucho sueño y me comence a dormir cuando mi mama me tomo de la mano**

**-¡Vamonos! ¡Camina de una vez!- **

**Subimos al auto, bajamos las cosas y corri al baño, al salir mama me llamaba desde la cocina**

**-Bella, ven aquí.-**

**-¡Ya voy!-**

**-Toma- Me paso una bolsa de pan- Vete al sotano, no quiero verte hasta mañana, ¿entendiste?- Hablo con su tono de voz, que no admitia suplicas.**

**-Si mama- Busque la cantimplora de mi mochila, la cargue de agua y junte un par de cosas antes de entrar al sotano. Hice la tarea, jugue un ratito con mi patito y finalmente me dormi. Por la mañana, fui apurada al baño porque me hacia y llegaba tarde a la escuela, al terminar fui a la cocina donde encontre a Edward y a mi madre, en ropa interior me quede dura en la puerta**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso, ¿no te dije que no queria verte?-**

**-Pero ya es de mañana.-**

**-¡Me tienes cansada! ¡Vete de una vez a la maldita escuela!-**

**Tome la mochila y corri a la escuela. A partir de ese dia, Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de mi madre, creo que eran algo asi como novios. Meses después de cumplir mis 9 años Edward se vino a vivir a nuestro departamento, dormia con mi madre. **

**Un dia mama, viajo a ver a mi hermana Rosse, por mas que le suplique no quiso llevarme. Edward seria quien me cuidaria, el se la pasaba viendo la televisión sobre el sillon que era mi cama**

**-Edward, ¿puedo irme a dormir?-**

**-Vete a dormir, ¿Quién te tiene?-**

**-Pero, es que estas en mi cama.-**

**-Acuestate aquí, apoya tu cabeza en mis rodillas.- Le iba a decir que no, que me acostaba en el sotano- Ven, sino quieres que le diga a tu madre que no me haces caso- Nuevamente negue- ¡VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO!- Comence a llorar, el se levanto tomo mi brazo y me obligo a acostar mi cabeza en sus rodillas. Después puso un pañuelo en mi boca que olia con un perfume muy feo- ¿Ves? Si me haces caso, nadie te va a hacer nada…-**

**Llore y llore mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, en algun momento me quede dormida, abri los ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el sillon sino en la cama de mi mama. A mi lado sentia un peso, cuando mire encontre a Edward dormido, hice el esfuerzo por levantarme y cuando lo logre al sentarme me dolia y ardia por donde hacia pipi. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba desnuda.**

**A esa edad, por mi mente pasaron miles de ideas de porque estaba desnuda, pero nada se acercaba a la realidad. Estaba mareada, desnuda y me dolian mucho mis partes intimas, camine despacito al baño intente hacer pipi pero me dolia, sentia que me quemaba por dentro. Camine hasta donde guardaba mi ropa, me vesti y fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua. Senti los pasos de Edward al acercarce, alzo su mano y me acaricio el rostro**

**-Anoche te portaste muy bien.- Años mas tarde entenderia a que se referia. Sin responder camine hasta la tostadora a paso lento- ¿Estas bien?- Negue con la cabeza- ¿Qué te duele?- Me paralizo la vergüenza y no me anime a decirle nada, el se agacho y quedo a mi altura. Primero señalo mi hombro preguntandome si me dolia, le negue, luego con mi brazo, de nuevo negue**

**Por ultimo señalo mi vientre**

**-¿Te duele aca?- Asenti roja de vergüenza.-Ven- Me alzo- Te voy a curar.- Aun me pregunto, ¿como pude confiar? ¿era tanta mi inocencia?.**

**Me recosto sobre la cama de mi mama y me miro- Yo soy medico y te voy a revisar, pero te tengo que sacar la ropa asi que sientate.- Me sente con miedo, el me hizo levantar los brazos me saco la remera y luego me saco mis zapatillas, por ultimo me quito el pantalón y mi ropa interior. Asi volvio a tumbarme en la cama.**

**-Abri bien las piernitas asi te reviso- Al ver que no hacia nada, me las separo a la fuerza- Pórtate bien, no quiero tener que castigarte- sentía que me tocaba en mi parte intima, quería ver que me hacia, pero al intentar incompararme el me lo prohibió- ¡QUEDATE QUIETA!- su grito me dejo el doble de asustada de lo que estaba. Lo que hizo luego me sorprendió, bajo la cabeza y la paso de entre mis piernas hasta quedar su cabeza sobre mi intimidad, sentí algo suave que me pasaba y descubrí que era su lengua comenzó a lamer mi intimidad, succionándome a veces y mordiéndome otras. **

**-Ummm…¡que rico que sabes!-Yo me quede quieta dejandolo hacer, tenia miedo un miedo paralizante, no entendia que pasaba, nadie me habia hablado del sexo hasta el momento. Queria que parara de una vez, lloraba y el no se detenia, cuando termino se paro y se comenzo a sacar el pantalón. En mi interior sentia que debia irme de alli asi que Sali corriendo, llegue hasta el baño cuando el me atrapo de nuevo**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas mocosita?-**

**-¡DEJAME! ¡MAMA!-**

**-Tu mamita no te va a salvar pequeña.- me tenia agarrada por el estomago, mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi intimidad **

**-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!- Me tapo la boca y me llevo alzando hasta la habitación de mi mama, luego senti el mismo olor de anoche cuando volvi a quedar dormida.**

**Desperte de nuevo en la cama de mi madre, otra vez desnuda y con un dolor mas intenso que antes. Queria a mi mama, me dolia la cabeza, sentia unas ganas enormes de vomitar, tiritaba de frio**

**-Mami…mami…ven…- La voz que menos que queria escuchar me respondio**

**-¿Quieres a tu mami?- Después me beso en la boca y siguió besando mi cuerpo, yo solo llamaba a mi mama**

**-Mami ¿Dónde estas?- Mi voz sonaba como un susurro, no me quedan fuerzas para gritar. Edward se puso encima mio y me penetro de manera brusca, intentaba gritar aunque no serian muy altos, el me tapo la boca y me susurro**

**-No sabes como te disfruto- Creo que en ese momento perdi la inconsciencia. **

**El horrible acostumbrado dolor fue el primero en recibirme cuando desperte. No podia pararme mucho menos sentarme, ahora estaba sobre la cama que estaba en el sotano, no sentia ningun ruido en la casa. Deseaba poder salir a buscar a mi mama, pero el dolor y malestar no me lo permitia. Dormia y despertaba, en una de esas sentia ganas enormes de hacer pipi, pero no conseguia llegar al baño asi que me hice encima esta vez dolio mucho cuando salio de mi cuerpo, el quemazon era intenso. Volvi a dormirme entre lagrimas. **

**Desperte y Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, me asuste y me corri lo mas que pude hasta el otro extremo de la cama.**

**-Tranquila bebe, hoy no vamos a jugar.- Cuando me corri parte de la frazada se corrio dejando ver la mancha que dejo mi orina- ¡Oh! ¡Te hiciste pipi! Entonces voy a tener que bañarte.- Agarro la frazada y empezaba a correrla**

**-¡No!-**

**-Si no me dejas bañarte, voy a tener que castigarte de nuevo, asi que te aconsejo portarte bien…- El que me castigara de nuevo, me hizo ceder, me alzo y me llevo al baño, prendio la ducha y me metio dentro de la bañera. El agua me hacia tiritar, mas de lo que ya tiritaba por el miedo.**

**-Tranquila, veras como después de una ducha te sientes mucho mejor.- Me saco de la bañera y me envolvio con la toalla- Quedate quieta voy a buscar algo que ponerte.- Al momento regreso con un pijama, me lo puso y me alzo, mi estomago comenzo a rugir de hambre.**

**-¡Mi nenita tiene hambre! Vamos a ver que nos dejo tu madre.- Me alzo de nuevo y me sento en la mesada de la cocina. Lo observe preparar macarrones con queso, puso un plato en la mesa y después me alzo, me sento en sus rodillas y comenzo a darme de comer en la boca, al principio vacile pero tenia mucho hambre**

**-Asi me gusta, que comas todo lo que te doy, si te portas bien no tendre que castigarte.-**

**Siguió dandome de comer hasta que le dije que estaba llena**

**-Ya…me me llene,¿ pu…puedo ir al baño?-**

**-Yo te llevo- Me alzo y me sento en el inodoro, me costo hacer con el mirandome, pero al final pude, cuando me levante para lavarme en el bide, el me alzo y me sento alli **

**-Yo te lavo- Me lavo y me alzo de nuevo, acostandome en la cama de mi madre- Duerme pequeña yo te cuidare.- Me quede de espalda, callada sin moverme hasta que consegui dormirme. Tenia esperanza, al otro dia seria lunes mi madre venia en camino.**

**Desperte sobresaltada, aun estaba oscuro sentia la mano de Edward dentro del pantalón de mi piyama, el sintio que me desperte**

**-No temas bebe, esperare hasta que te recuperes, pero es que me vuelves loco, no te imaginas como deseo penetrarte otra vez.- Me quede callada, cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi interior me queje-Yo sabia que te gustaba- Entonces senti que me metia otro dedo, no entendia porque estaba humeda como si me hubiera hecho pipi- ¡No puedo mas!-Salio de mi y me bajo el pantalón, asustada como estaba me quede dura, no podia moverme. Observe como escupia en su mano y mojaba con ella mi entrepierna. Luego comenzo a penetrarme, dolia, pero ya no tanto como antes. **

**Ardio un buen rato, pero después aunque me cueste admitirlo sentia cosquillas. Entraba y salia de mi insultando**

**-Yo sabia perrita que te iba a gustar. Te voy a coger entera. ¡Eres mi puta!-Aunque no emitia palabra, la respiración me salia a suspiros y algunos quejidos salian de mis labios. El se quejo diciendo palabras que no entendi y senti algo caliente en mi interior que me asusto mucho, se quedo un momento sobre mi respirando de manera difícil, debio de verme la cara de duda sobre lo ocurrido porque dijo**

**-Eso caliente que sentiste en mi leche que significa que tu eres mi putita. De ahora en mas, cada vez que yo quiera voy a cogerte como recien, ¿entendiste?- No dije nada- Parece que voy a tener que mostrarte de nuevo, te pregunto por ultima vez ¿entendiste?- Asenti rapidamente.- Asi me gusta, ahora duermete.- Dura como una roca me quede a la espera de que el se durmiera, cuando lo hizo con dificultades me levante poniendome mi pijama y me escondi detrás del sillon abrazando a mi patito a la espera de que llegara mi mama, desperte al escuchar unos gritos**

**-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¿Dónde ESTAS?- Abrace muy fuerte a mi patito. Cuando corrio el sillon y me vio, pude ver el enojo en sus ojos-¡Aquí estas maldita niña! ¡Vas a aprender lo que es bueno!- Me tomo del brazo y alzandome bajamos al sotano se quito el cinto y me acosto boca abajo en la cama, bajo mis pantalones y empezo a golpearme con su cinto- ¡Vas a aprender! ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!- De pronto dejo de hacerlo y subio las escaleras dejandome sola tirada llorando.**

**Acurrucada en un rincón, temblaba por el dolor y frio. El sol brillaba por la pequeña ventana cuando desperte, mama no tardo en aparecer bajando las escaleras, me pare y Sali corriendo hacia ella**

**-Mami mami.- Ella me abrazo fuertemente. Después de un rato hablo**

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti.- ¿orgullosa? ¿Por qué?- Edward me conto que te portaste muy bien.-**

**-Mami el…-**

**-Mama te va a explicar todo, Edward queria que fuera una sorpresa para ti-**

**Seguia sin entender nada- Ahora ven conmigo, mama te tiene que preparar- tomo mi mano y me condujo arriba, en su habitación tenia ropa sobre la cama.- Vamos a prepararte para esta tarde, haber-Me llevo al baño y ella me metio en la ducha. En su habitación de nuevo, observo mi cuerpo desnudo **

**-Aun estas muy plana, pero ya te van a crecer, no te preocupes. Haber, me parece que mejor te pongo este uniforme del colegio de tu hermana. Ella te envía ropa que ya no usa-**

**Me puso un uniforme escolar, con una pollera y una camisa acompañada con una corbata roja. – ¡A Edward le va a encantar!-**

**-Mami, ¿porque me desnuda y me mete eso caliente aquí?- Le señale mi intimidad**

**-Por que tu le gustas mucho y te desea, entonces me pregunto a mi si lo dejaba y le dije que si, entonces tu tienes que ser una niña buena y hacerle caso en todo, ¿comprendido?-**

**-A mi no me gusta mami, me duele-**

**-Eso pasa siempre al principio, luego me lo agradeceras. Un hombre como Edward no se encuentra en todos lados.-**

**-No quiero mami, ¡por favor!-**

**-¡Mira niña! Sino haces caso, ¡te subire al primer colectivo que salga y te enviare de regreso con tu padre y el te va a enseñar lo que es bueno!- **

**-¡No! ¡Papa no! Me portare bien, lo prometo-**

**- ¿Se lo prometes a mama?- Asenti-Bueno, ahora a esperar a tu principe azul.-**

**Me dio de comer y luego vimos juntas una película, se llama Harry Potter es la primera de una saga de muchos libros. Toda mi paz termino cuando Edward llego a mi casa, mama se paro y me hizo parar a mi tambien**

**-Mira Edward lo que tu nena se quizo poner para ti.- El paso su lengua por sus labios.**

**-Veo que me estuvo extrañando como yo a ella. ¿Te quedas?-**

**-No querido, me voy a trabajar, volvere por la noche. Que se diviertan y Bella portate bien, recuerda lo que hablamos- Dicho esto tomo su cartera y salio de la casa, Edward se acerco a la puerta y cerro con llave, luego las ventanas yo seguia parada donde mi madre me habia dejado.**

**-Ahora mi pequeña, vamos a divertirnos.- Asi comenzo una de las tantas tardes donde Edward se entregaria a festines de sexo en mi cuerpo, aunque el dolor en cada penetración seguia presente ya no lo era tanto como antes. Hoy cumplo 13 años contaba con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, mis pechos según mi madre crecieron a causa de los constantes manoseos de Edward y son grandes, tambien tomo pastillas anticonceptivas desde los 11 que me vino por primera vez la regla. **

**Todavía si me porto mal, me pegan asi que aprendi a hacer siempre lo que me pedian, Edward dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi, según ordenes tengo que esperar en el sotano desnuda, acostada en la cama boca abajo con un almohadón debajo de mi estomago, mi trasero queda bien elevado, me parece que desea penetrarme por detrás, ya lo ha hecho repetidas veces asi que no se. Escuche la puerta abrirse y me coloque como me pidieron, el estaba detrás **

**-Hola mi bebe, hoy es un gran dia, seras completamente mia.- poniendo una mano en uno de mis pechos, me incorporo un poco al hacerlo note que ya estaba desnudo y muy exitado. Solto mi pecho y el se agacho, pude sentir sus labios lamiendo mi intimidad e introduciendo su lengua en mi interior. Luego su lengua subio hasta mis nalgas y comenzo a lamer mi ano, poco a poco introdusco su lengua. En cuanto dejo de hacerlo uno de sus dedos se introdujo por alli, el noto que me asuste-Quieta, si te tensas dolera mas.- Intente relajarme, primero uno, luego dos dedos, me escupio alli para sentir la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. ¿Doler? Duele mas de lo que te imaginas, mas si el miembro del hombre es de grandes proporciones como Edward, pero tambien influye que el hombre sea tan poco cuidadoso como el, no me dio un respiro hasta que no estuvo completamente dentro mio no paro, sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme. **

**Senti su caliente semen bañar mis entrañas, luego de saciarse de mi.**

**-Te has portado muy bien, disfrute mucho de tu ano sabia que no me ibas a defraudar.- El me acerco a su cuerpo, el cansancio me gano y me quede dormida. **

**Como cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela, Edward media mis pechos, me sacaba fotos desnuda y me hacia chupar su pene hasta que llegara en mi boca. Luego el me llevaba hasta la escuela, a veces el manejaba conmigo en sus rodillas, la gente lo veia como un padre que enseña a su hija, lo que ellos no sabian es que su pene se clavaba en mi interior tanto como podia. **

**No tenia amigos, solo conocia a Angela, cada vez que salia de la escuela el estaba en la puerta esperandome no me dejaban ir sola a ningun lado. **

**Esa mañana estaba subitamente excitado, lo note luego de tomar su semen no paso mucho hasta que estuvo excitado de nuevo**

**-Bebe, ¡tus pechos crecieron!- Al momento me estaba penetrando apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina, el no tardo mucho en llegar. Eso me decia que hoy estaria mucho tiempo satisfaciendo sus deseos. El dia entero la pasamos teniendo sexo por toda la casa. **

**Ese año, fue especial a su modo, una noche Edward por primera vez logro que tuviera un orgasmo verdadero, se enloquecio tanto que me lo hizo 7 veces esa noche. A mis 14 años usaba los corpiños de mi madre, los mios ya no me entraban. Edward me compraba ropa ajustada, siempre resaltando mis enormes pechos. El le pidio permiso a mi madre para llevarme al campo, cosa que mi madre acepto al momento. Luego de salir de la carretera tomo un camino alternativo, donde me ordeno chuparle su pene cosa que hice cuando estuvo bien parado me sento sobre el. Estuvo entrando y saliendo de mi por un buen rato cuando me sorprendio cuando me penetro analmente.**

**-Bebe has crecido, ¡nunca antes te habia penetrado tan fácilmente!- Estuvo un rato danzando dentro de mi y exploto dentro mio. Luego manejo un par de quilometros camino adentro hasta una cabaña escondida entre los arboles.**

**-Quitate la ropa-**

**-¿Y si alguien me ve?-**

**-¡Quitate la ropa! No me lo hagas repetir.- me quite todo y bajamos del auto, el me agarro por la cintura y metio uno de sus dedos en mi interior- Camina- Caminamos asi hasta que estuvimos dentro, el se bajo los pantalos y sin preámbulos me penetro salvajemente, desde hace mucho tiempo sangre cuando el salio de mi. **

**En esa cabaña, cumplio muchas de sus fantasias, logre soportar todos sus deseos aunque en ningun momento logro que tuviera un orgasmo. Eso lo enfado mucho, asi que comenzo a golpearme cuando se recupero un rato **

**-¡Maldita puta! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Hay mujeres que matarian por tenerme en la cama! Y ¡tu! ¡Te atreves a no disfrutarlo!- Desnuda hecha un ovillo en el suelo el no paro de golpearme hasta que perdi la consciencia…**

**Me costaba abrir los ojos, la luz blanca me cegaba alli todo era blanco. No pude estar mucho tiempo despierta, volvio a ganarme la inconsciencia. Cuando al fin logre despertar del todo, un hombre estaba revisando los aparatos a los que estaba conectada el me vio y sonrio**

**-Hola pequeña, ¡Bienvenida de nuevo!- Intente hablar, pero no podia tenia un aparato conectado a mi boca- Calma, pronto te sacare esa incomoda mascara-**

**Estuve 4 meses en el hospital, con la pierna derecha quebrada, el tendon de mi pierna izquierda desgarrado, sin mi vaso, y con un solo pulmon Sali adelante, el dr. Carlislei termino adoptandome junto a su esposa Esme. Supe que Edward después de violarme por ultima vez a pesar de mis heridas, me dejo en la puerta del hospital mintiendo que me habia encontrado asi, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de su mentira, comprobaron su adn con el encontrado en la esperma que habia dentro de mi. Ahora le hace compañía a mi padre en la carcel, espero que para siempre. Intentare llevar una vida relativamente normal, después de todo solo tengo 15 años aun tengo tiempo para mejorar mi vida.**


End file.
